custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zalith's Blog
Entry One My name is Zalith, and as I write this entry i find it necessary to say that this morning I was a Matoran. It all started when I was approached by a figure cloaked in gray, who gave me an odd stone. He told me "Go to the volcanoe and you will find three others. Put your stone into a ridge in the side, and you will gain amazing powers". Obviously at first I wasn't going to trust an odd being giving me some stone and telling me to go to Mount Larhii, but I, of course, got curious after about two seconds and wandered over to the center part of the natural area of Larhii Nui. After I made it to the volcanoe and put my odd stone into a crevice in the side of the mountain, I began to glow, grow, and feel a surge of power. The others were friends of mine named Tizar, Rozat, and Ornoat. Tizar became a Toa of Plantlife, Rozat, a Toa of Plasma, Ornoat, a Toa of Water, and I, a Toa of Magnetism. The volcanoe has absolutley no magma in it so that is where we will locate our base. Entry Two As I write this entry I am sitting inside the team's new base inside Mount Larhii. This morning we began digging out a tunnel with our new Toa tools. Tizar originally had a sword but discarded it so he could use his natural retractable claws. Rozat has two staffs, Ornoat two claw...things, and I two swords. Only Rozat didn't have to use his tools to carve out the tunnel, instead he just used his element of plasma. We eventually carved out a cavern in the center, installed five reinforced doors, and made rooms for ourselves. I know this is random, but, the original protectors, the Fretis, haven't been seen in days. Entry Three Bone Hunters attacked. They got by The Guard, and began looting homes. when we got to the scene they were attempting to leave, but we stopped them in their tracks. Tizar extended his claws and stabbed the lead hunter. as soon as they saw their leader down, they dropped everything and ran, but not before attacking and injuring Ornoat. Tizar immediately picked her up and began running towards our base, and the infirmary inside. I think he likes is in love with her. Entry Four Something terrible has happened. We found the Fretis, but they are now mutated almost beyond recognition. When they showed up at the Bridge of Lar the Larhii Nui Guard treated them as attackers. The Guard's leader, Vorzat came and got us, and we began driving them back. The one who was once known as Av-Ta, attacked me, and I slashed at him. We eventually got them together into a circle, and forced them out. When they saw they couldn't win, they entered a cave and dissapeared. Entry Five I have noiced something odd. Whenever a Fretis is mutilated, even decapitated, they grow back the limb. We have to find a way to truly destroy them. I found this out when we were in a battle. The one once known as Av-Ga, was in a battle with Tizar, when he randomly began slashing. Kra-Ga ended up with no head, one leg, and no arms. we were surprised when the limbs decomposed and grew back within minutes. The Fretis then retreated. Category:User:Mdw322